Technical Field
The present invention relates to an operating information storing system, an operating information storing method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an operating information storing program.
Background Art
Recently, dangerousness of leak of information in office operations has been highly-publicized, and it is highly demanded to prevent information from leaking at offices.
Especially, image processing apparatuses such as digital multifunction peripherals (MFPs) used in office operations stores fairly lots of important information such as information on business clients and contents of transaction etc. that could cause trouble to business activities if the information leaks.
Therefore, in image processing apparatuses such as MFPs etc., it is general to store operating information on which information a user accesses and what information a user transfers to outsiders etc. in a storage device in the image processing apparatus as logs.
In addition, information processing systems that corporate IT administrators refer to logs stored in the image processing apparatuses and it is possible to check whether or not the image processing apparatuses are used appropriately and important information does not leak out from the image processing apparatuses etc. regularly are already known.
For example, an information processing apparatus that can store operating history information for a certain period of time used for analysis of failures in an external storage device surely without redundancy of a storage size and degradation of system performance to avoid inconvenience that operating history information output after failure overwrites operating history information at the time of failure is already known.